Fiber optic cables are often managed with an optical fiber organizer including a plurality of pivotally mounted trays mounted on a support. There is a need from time to time to access an individual tray to add a fiber, remove a fiber, or make adjustments to the fiber on the tray. There is a need for devices and methods which allow the trays to pivot to access a specific tray. Extra structure separate from the organizer and added to the organizer to hold the trays in selected positions, such as a wire, is not preferred for holding the trays, as the wire could get misplaced.